


when i drown (please save me)

by firesheeep



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Angst, Other, a translation from indonesian!!!, huh, it was better in indonesian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesheeep/pseuds/firesheeep
Summary: taeil is a caterpillar
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Moon Taeil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	when i drown (please save me)

**Author's Note:**

> this was funnier in indonesian :/
> 
> anyway i was at school but then my brain went yoooo what if taeil is a caterpillar tho :00 then i was like wtf bro but then my brain is like wrote about your struggles but make it a caterpillar broo and i was like brooo so then i grab my binder and wrote shit. i also have one where jaehyun is an octopus but idk man my brain's kinda wacky i think its the jakarta air dude

In an example, Taeil is like a small green caterpillar that diligently perches on a chili tree in a tree forest somewhere. He passed his life slowly, only paying attention to the jungle people that is always doing something — while he is stuck in the chili tree eating the leaves.

Taeil doesn't know why the others are growing faster whereas he can only stay still at one point  
certain — even though Taeil suspects the culprit is his small body which makes running for his feet are a tough task.

If we return to the analogy, Taeil watched the jungle people succeed and he was silent — Taeil always hopes that he is not born in the world as a green caterpillar whose job is to eat leaves and be a nuisance for the chilli farmers. But God just laughed and tapped him lightly on the shoulder and left, leaving Taeil without granting his wish. But at least God gave him metamorphosis power and maybe finally he could fly and not stand behind the  
others?

No, Taeil doesn't want the front position. Taeil wants the position where he can be at least on par with others. Looking at the backs of his friends a membership of NCT in the jungle that can be called the music industry in Korea. This moment scared him a little and Taeil started to doubt himself.

But in the end he has that metamorphosis power right? Finally he can fly like other caterpillars that have turned into butterflies, right? Taeil must be able to fly, while all he spends his life living at the chili tree. Taeil was always afraid that the branches that were too high would make the fall hurts more

Taeil tries to fly but his wings refuse to help him fly. He can see the all-too-familiar look that kept rolling in his head at night, when he was sleepy in bed covered with a warm blanket. Taeyong flew with beautiful wings, Jaehyun smiled happily at his wings then laughed at Yuta wobbling while flying. In the end, Yuta managed to open his white and red wings then showed off his 10000 watt smile. Mark, assisted by Jungwoo, also slowly flew away too.

The others babble, comment on, fight and sometimes whip one another. so they didn't notice Taeil, who was still sitting on the chili tree leaf, who was sighing,

Disappointed.

They slowly walked away from Taeil while chatting happily. Taeil had heard Johnny said about wanting to go to the next forest. The next forest can be likened to the music industry in America and Taeil could only swallow his saliva when he saw the others prancing away from him.

Taeil wanted to scream, so they turned around and then returned to the chili tree and helped him.

But that damn voice deep inside said that it would be troublesome for them, Taeil is older than them, he can fly alone right?

Taeil stood up and his two wings remained together refusing to part and help him fly.

His chest tightened as he saw the butterfly swarm slowly disappear.  
He could see Hyuck finally looking back with a smile on his face — though his smile is gone because he was confused to see Taeil who was still sitting on the chili tree.

Hyuck raised his hand, asking Taeil to fly — to take his hand.

Taeil unconsciously also raised his hand, wanting to grab Hyuck's hand even though there was a pacific ocean between them. The distance between them was so wide that the two hands did not meet.

Hyuck's face is pale, although Taeil is not really sure he really is pale or due to effects sunlight slowly sinking behind him. 

His mouth said something, but Taeil didn't know what he was saying, it seemed that his eyes were getting worse.

Hyuck's getting paler,

He was patting Taeyong's shoulder to help Taeil. But Taeyong didn't turn his head,

Taeil exhaled the breath he unconsciously held while watching his friends slowly disappeared from the horizon into the forest next door. He just sat on a tree leaf

while silently cursing his new wings that had disappointed him.

Taeil rubbed his wet cheeks, looking up at the moon and praying to God.

But, right, in the end this is just an expression. An analogy. Figuratively. Parable. Fact, but that fact is overstated to the point where Taeil the chili tree worm seems to live  
very suffering and sorrow.

Taeil sat on his bed while trying to catch his breath. His hand wiped the tears that had stained his cheeks because he was too carried away in the story of Taeil the chili tree caterpillar

Taeil was also not sure if there were caterpillars in the chili tree or not. But at least Taeil's caterpillar story successfully touched his heart

The chilli tree dumbass was a little right. The voice in Taeil's deepest heart has always been whispering things that really aren't that important to listen to but this bastard managed to convince Taeil's brain that what he said was true. The voice in Taeil's heart is very persuasive

In essence, this voice in Taeil's heart was annoying. Taeil hates it but this bastard never goes away. 

Never mind, Taeil just doesn't care. The important thing is Taeil must remove the remaining tears on his cheeks so that when someone walked into his room they wouldn't ask anything strange.

Taeil wouldn't know how he could answer the question about his swollen face, how could he casually answer, "haha I dreamed that im a caterpillar and you guys left me haha," with a serious face? And then just casually explained in detail about the chili tree that Caterpillar Taeil spent his live eating on??

Taeil was just about to get out of bed when someone held him. Taeil just smiled a little saw Hyuck's hand holding it. Yesterday he was invited to watch a horror film with Renjun, he always said that he wasn't afraid. But the face he showed to Taeil last night seems really scared so Taeil couldn't find an intention in his body to tease him

Hyuck rubbed his eyes, waking up because Taeil was too loud, it seems. After rubbing his sleepiness away, his eyes focused on Taeil. More specifically, Taeil's face. Even more specific, Taeil's cheeks that is moist with tears.

Maybe the sleepiness hasn't completely gone away, because Hyuck made inhumane noises then hugged Taeil. And finally fell asleep again in Taeil's chest, he pulled Taeil then  
fell back on the bed then hugged him tighter while whispering something that was not so clear.

Maybe Taeil is still emotional after watching the dumbass version of Caterpillar Taeil, but Taeil cried again. He didn't know the reason, but the tears didn't stop. He kissed Hyuck's hair while rubbing his cheek which was wet again. Taeil is already ignorant with his swollen cheeks in the morning and he doesn't care that the others will laugh at him later. Taeil doesn't care, what’s important right now is that he's in Hyuck's arms.

Taeil fell asleep again, dreaming of a group of butterflies returning to a chili tree and help a butterfly fly.

In his sleep, Taeil smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at [twt @kwiyouming](https://twitter.com/kwiyouming) plijeu i am nice and i dont bite


End file.
